


Love On Top

by baby_snart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob, jus some good ol lovin, wholesome tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_snart/pseuds/baby_snart
Summary: His tanned muscles rippled in the low light of the room, goosebumps erupting wherever his lover's fingertips touched. Soft lips pressed tenderly against his neck -once, twice- his lover leaning back up, gaze meeting his again. A small, crooked smile crept up their face, admiring him.





	

His tanned muscles rippled in the low light of the room, goosebumps erupting wherever his s/o’s fingertips touched. Soft lips pressed tenderly against his neck -once, twice- his lover leaning back up, gaze meeting his again. A small, crooked smile crept up their face, admiring him.

“You’re absolutely stunning, you know that, right?” 

They once again lowered their head, trailing kisses down ever farther down his body. Between every kiss, there were murmured words of adoration. How much they loved him, appreciated him.

A flush spread up the usually tough man’s face with every praise, heat encompassing him. He rose up on his elbows to watch his s/o’s descent with anticipation.

Sensing his eyes on them, they looked up from their affections, now having reached his happy trail. A more devious smile split their face as they motioned for him to scoot to the edge of the bed.

He did so eagerly.

His lover slowly tucked their fingertips underneath his boxers’ waistband, teasingly tugging at it.

A low whine escaped Allen’s throat, this sort of barely-there teasing had gone on for 15 minutes already, and he wasn’t known for his patience. He clumsily placed his large hands over his lover’s, fumbling to push his final article of clothing off and let it tangle at his feet.

His impressive cock sprung up, leaking from the tip already.  
His lover looked up at him through their eyelashes, their hand coming up to stroke and wrap around it softly. Any amount of contact with his cock was enough to elicit a soft hiss from him, while his eyes creased shut.

After a few good pumps, a teasing tongue lightly flicked over the head, prompting him to thread his fingers through their hair. Slowly, their lips wrapped around him, anything left out was quickly taken care of by their hands. A shallow rhythm was taken up, the control with his s/o. They hummed a happy little tune around him, the vibrations making him see stars. God, they were good.

Allen swore he’d meant to keep this a gentle and loving experience, he really did. 

His hips bucked up into their mouth, a surprised gag coming from below him. His hands became less of an encouragement and more of his anchor on reality, tugging to remain grounded. After the initial thrust, his s/o was easily able to keep pace, used to his antics by now.

A white heat seemed to set his body on fire, from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair.

“Fuck, s/o!” His cum flooded their mouth, his mind finally reconnecting with his body.

He heard panting, and looked down to see his lover kneeling between his legs, their head on his thigh. They were thoroughly out of breath, with his cum still trickling out of their mouth. They licked their lips, looked up at him, and smiled.

“I love you so, so much.”


End file.
